


Страсть к политике

by Ms McKay types (Red_Box)



Category: Yes Minister, Yes Prime Minister
Genre: Gen, M/M, Politics, Secretaries, Slice of Life
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-26
Updated: 2011-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:53:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27208438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Red_Box/pseuds/Ms%20McKay%20types
Summary: Три крохотные виньетки, каждая из которых посвящена одному из центральных персонажей британского сериала "Да, господин (премьер) министр".Фактически [можно читать как] джен, хотя за кадром вполне может происходить то, ради чего зачастую и придумываются фанфики (я слишком шиппер)...Третья виньетка — в тайм-лайне пост-канона.
Relationships: Humphrey Appleby/Jim Hacker
Comments: 3
Kudos: 3





	1. Бернард

Бернард ждал в секретариате, за дверью кабинета министра. У Хэкера и сэра Хамфри проходило еженедельное совещание — вот уже почти целый час, но они так и не сделали перерыва. Бернарду было скучно. Чтобы убить время, он даже перекинулся парой слов по телефону с секретарём сэра Хамфри. Бернард в который раз тоскливо посмотрел на часы. Вздохнул. Он был потрясён тем, что его — главного личного секретаря! — выставили вон. Неужели они ему не доверяют? Ему, государственному служащему, не раз доказавшему свою верность и преданность Короне. Что же настолько секретное они могут там обсуждать?


	2. Джим

Джим снова слышал умоляющий шёпот Хамфри: «избиратели... пресса... популярность»... — Следовать его совету абсолютно безопасно, а упрямство приведёт к смелым решениям, потере голосов и склокам в Кабинете министров.

«Статистические опросы на нашей стороне», — уверял Хамфри, но где-то глубоко в подсознании Джима всё-таки мучили сомнения. Ему вспомнились слова Дизраэли: «Существуют три вида лжи: ложь, наглая ложь и статистика».

Хамфри использовал все три в качестве приманки, и Джим просто не мог устоять.


	3. Хамфри

Сэр Хамфри (в одной руке стакан бренди, в другой — папка с документами) смотрел из окна кабинета ПМ на Даунинг-стрит, 10. Сегодняшний день — последний для Хэкера в резиденции. Все его личные вещи уже упакованы и отправлены. Сэр Хамфри готовился к встрече лидера победившей партии в качестве нового премьер-министра. Осень выдалась дождливая, несколько капель упали на пуленепробиваемое стекло. Хамфри увидел подъезжающую к крыльцу «Номера десять» машину и заставил себя улыбнуться.


End file.
